Slowly by your side
by pekunoble
Summary: Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Downton Fic and the first fic in English I've published so, please forgive me if my English is horrible. I wrote the whole story in one night but if you like it I have ideas to continue. Please comment so I know if I'm doing ok or terribly wrong thank you.**

**BTW this is obviously a modern AU**

**DAISY**-So? Will you come with me please? - Daisy asked Anna again with begging eyes.

**ANNA**- Daisy I really don't feel like going out.

**D**- Anna please, I really don't want to go alone

**A**- But you won't be alone, you will be there with your boyfriend

**D**- Well yes, but it's a business thing for him, he will be going around networking and I won't know anyone.

Anna really didn't want to go, she was so tired but she couldn't say no to Daisy. It's weird for a 29-year-old woman to be best friends with a 20 year old but when Gwen, her former roommate, left London she was in terrible need of someone to split expenses with, so when an 18-year-old sweet girl arrived to London to attend university she accepted her. In only two years she had learn to love her like a little sister.

**A**-All right, all right I'll go. Where is this thing? What should I wear?

**D**-It's at the Grantham's so I guess you should really dress up

**A**-You mean we are going to the house of an Earl and a Countess?... and you are telling me just now?, how do you even know these people?

**D**-Well, William's father Works with the Earl, they are really good friends.

**A**-My god Daisy! You've been going out with him for months now and it never occurred to you to tell me you are dating William Mason friend of Lords and what not?

**D**-I just didn't think it was important- Daisy replied laughing- So? Will you come with me?

**A**-Of course I am!

**D**-Ok, Will will pick us up at around seven.

**A**-SEVEN? That's like in two hours. Really Daisy sometimes I don't know what's in that head of yours, I'll go get ready.

**D**-You'll have a great time, I promise.

Shortly after they arrived Daisy's premonition came true and Will soon excused himself leaving the two of them alone. They were actually having a good time, neither of them had ever been to such a fancy event, everything seemed new and they were laughing hard at some of the guests who's poshness was rather ridiculous for them.

They were talking when a young handsome man approached them.

**T**-Hello Ladies

**D**-Oh, hello Tom, I didn't knew you were coming

**THOMAS**-Well you know I wouldn't miss a party, especially not one with such beautiful girls… I don't think we've met – he said looking at Anna.

**D**-Oh, yes sorry, Anna this is Thomas Barrow, he went to school with Will.

**A**-Hello, nice to meet you Tom

Although it wasn't so nice to meet him, the way he was looking at her made her really uncomfortable. And Daisy, bless her heart, seeing romance everywhere she decided that it was best to leave them alone.

And so there she was, patiently listening while looking for a way out. She didn't know anyone so she couldn't ask for help. Her face really showed her annoyance, how couldn't he see it? Or maybe he didn't care. Anyway she then turned to the bar and noticed that Thomas wasn't the only one looking at her. At the bar there was a man, sitting there not even drinking anything, he was looking at her but not the way Thomas was but he was actually kind of laughing, he had noticed how uncomfortable she was. When he realized she had spotted him he asked her from the distance without a sound, just moving his slips if everything was all right. No, she was not all right, she was bored out of her mind. In that moment she realized that maybe she had an allied.

**A**-Sorry Thomas, but my glass is empty, would you mind if a go to the bar?

**T**-Don't worry Anna, what are you drinking? I'll get it for you.

**A**-There's no need Tom, I can go

**T**-Ok then but I'll go with you.

She started walking to the bar, him following and she couldn't help to show her feelings in her face. The mysterious silent man smiled at her and somehow she understood there was no need to worry.

When they arrived Thomas looked at him and was the first to speak.

**T**-Oh, hello Sir, I didn't know you were here.

**J**-Hello Thomas, I wasn't coming but Robert really insisted so here I am… Say, have you seen William?

**T**-Yes, I think he went outside.

**J**-Could you please tell him that I'm here

**T**-But- he said looking at Anna, he obviously didn't want to leave her.

**A**-It's ok, I don't mind

**J**-I will really thank you if you find him, you know I can't go running around the house looking for him.

**T**-Ok then, I'll be right back.

**A**-Take your time- Anna said when she was sure he couldn't listen anymore and the man sitting next to her started laughing.

**J- **Alone at last

**A**-Thank you, thank you so much. I don't know how much longer I could have taken.

**J**-Don't worry I know Thomas can be a Little too much, especially when he sees something he likes.

**A**-Well to bad for him, he looked the wrong way.

He didn't answer, he was just there looking at her, just as intensely as Tom had but somehow she didn't feel uncomfortable. After a few more silent seconds she offered her hand to him

**A**-I'm Anna, Anna Smith

**J**- John, John Bates.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Two reviews is more than I expected! Thank you so much, I hope to hear more from you.**

**Chapter 2**

**J**-So, what brings you here, normally is the usual crowd, but I haven't seen you before have I?

**A**-No, this is my first time here, actually it's my first time anywhere like this place, I came here with my best friend and her boyfriend. And you? I imagine you are a usual to these things?

**J**-Well, yeah, I won't say I haven't been in this house many many times, but if I can be honest with you I don't really like it, I keep coming because Robert keeps asking me, plus is good for business.

**A**-Robert? As in the Earl of Grantham?

**J**- That's him. So, tell me Anna, what do you do?

**A.- **I'm starting a little catering company, it hasn't been easy but the business is going well, the hardest part is that I work all day preparing everything but I still have to be there when we have events at night. But hopefully as the company grows I can hire more people so I can get some rest every once in a while. How about you John?

**J.- **I'm vice-president at Grantham Corp., I guess you can say I'm Robert's right arm actually. He owns various companies and my job is to keep them running. So, are you having a nice time this being your first time here?

**A**-I actually was, then not so much, but now I guess I'm enjoying myself once more.

And then there was silence again. She couldn't understand why was she so comfortable talking with this John Bates, he was everything but the type of company she usually enjoys. He was older, probably around 40 was her guess, a little overweight, round face. He had obviously a very different background than hers, a background of wealth. And finally she had noticed he had a cane, and actually mentioned he **couldn't **run around the house, but she didn't actually know what all that meant. All she knew was that she liked him, simple as that, she felt good talking to him.

**A**-Well, that will be until Thomas comes back. You know, you set the bar too high before John, this time won't be that easy to get rid of him.

**J**-I'll find a way… Actually here he comes.

Thomas came back with William and Daisy. Will saw John and embraced him.

**W**-Dad, why didn't you tell me you were coming?

**J**-Because I wasn't, but son you know Robert never lets me out of this parties. Hello Daisy how are you?

**D**-Very well Sir, this is really a wonderful party.

It wasn't until that moment that William saw Anna sitting there.

**W**-Oh, have you two met already? Anna, I want you to meet my father, John Bates. Dad, this is Anna Smith, Daisy's roommate.

**J**-Yes we already met- John said with a confuse look in his face. Although not as confuse as Anna seemed.

**W**-Anyway, Anna we wanted to ask you if you don't mind driving my car home, Daisy is kind of tired and I haven't finish yet.

**J**-William, that's not very nice of you, if you picked your girl up you have to take her home.

**D**- Don't worry Mr. Bates it was actually my idea, well if Anna doesn't mind.

Anna stood there in silence, John was William's dad? How could that be? He must be at least 50 years old if not more. They didn't even share the same last name. But everyone was looking at her and even tough she still wanted to stay a bit more she was also dying to ask Daisy what was all about.

**A**-It's ok I don't mind. So William I guess I'll see you soon. Jo.. I mean Mr. Bates it was really nice to meet you. Thomas.. mm… goodbye.

When she said her cold goodbyes to Thomas she couldn't help to see that John was trying not to laugh and she gave him a big smile, a smile that hadn't scape her lips in a long time. John stopped laughing at that moment and once again they stood there looking at each other in silence until Daisy grabbed Anna and they left.

Back at their apartment Daisy was ready to go to bed when Anna entered her room.

**D**-So, that was a good party wasn't it? Did you enjoy yourself?

**A**-I actually did

**D**-I knew you would. So, what happened with Thomas? Isn't he dreamy?

**A**-Well… he is handsome but really daisy he is kind of boring, and he kept staring at me, making me uncomfortable.

**D**-Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted you to meet someone, I must confess that was another important reason to ask you to come with me. If I had known you were having such a terrible time with Tom I would have done something.

**A**-Don't worry, all turned out all right.

She had to hide the smile that came to her face, she was obviously talking about John, and she knew she shouldn't, he was daisy's future father in law but still she couldn't help it.

**A**-So… I was wondering something… About Williams dad… I know I shouldn't ask but how come his last name is Mason and his dad's is Bates?

**D**-Well, Mr. Bates it's actually his uncle. Will lost his parents when he was seven years old. His dad didn't have a family, and the only relative on her mother's side was her brother John, so he became his guardian.

**A**-Oh, I didn't know, it must have been really difficult for Will.

**D**-It really was, he doesn't really like to talk about it. All I know is that at first he didn't like Mr. Bates, he didn't actually know him before that. But I think it was harder on Mr. Bates.

**A**-Well, it all makes sense now, he doesn't seem old enough to be his father.

**D**-He was only 25 when he took Will, and apparently he had a lot of problems, I don't really know the whole story but Mr. Bates changed his ways and took really good care of him. Will loves him like a real father.

**A**-I noticed he had a cane with him.

**D**-Yes, he has problems with his right leg, I don't really know what happened but apparently he has had them since before William, it's hard to see him sometimes, one imagines that only old people would find difficult to walk.

**A**-So he is what, like 40?

**D**-43 actually… why?

**A**- No reason just… curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews, this chapter is a little bit longer. Only one or two left!**

**Chapter 3**

After the girls left, Thomas decided it was time to find someone else to chase so John and William were left alone

**W.- **Are you having a nice time? You usually hate this things

**J.- **I actually am, it's nice to have you in the company, this way I don't have to spend so much time networking.

**W.- **I hear you, I hate to be here working when I could've enjoyed myself with daisy, she had to bring Anna along just to not be alone.

**J.- **Oh yes… Anna… nice girl isn't she?

**W.- **Yes she is, she has help daisy a lot in the whole living away from her parents process. She has a catering business and every once in a while daisy works as a waiter with her, getting an idea of what independence means, earning her own money you know?

**J.- **She told me about her business… isn't she a little bit young for having her own company?

**W.- **What? No, she is almost 30 years old I think, I'm not sure but she is older than me that much I know. Why do you ask?

**J. - **No reason just… curiosity

It had been weeks since the party and she had almost forgot everything about it. She had been really busy at work so she didn't actually thought about it

It was Sunday afternoon and she had made plans to go catch a movie with Daisy, with all her work and daisy's school they hadn't almost seen each other in weeks, so she went to wait in the park were she usually spent his Sunday's afternoons until it was time to go to the movies.

So she took a book with her and sat on a bench and enjoyed the calm of free time and fresh air. She was so into her reading that she didn't notice that there was someone in front of her.

**J**- Anna, Anna Smith right?

**A**-Oh, hello Mr. Bates, sorry I didn't see you.

**J**-Well you seem very interested in your book – he sat down next to her- what are you reading?

**A**-Snow, by a Turkish author, Orham Pamuk, do you know him?

**J**-Yes I do, actually I finished his book "The new life" recently.

**A**-Did you like it?

**J**-Yes I did, although is a little bit depressing don't you think?

**A**-A little bit yes but very poetic

And there it was again, the silence.

**A**-So… Mr. Bates, what are you doing here?

**J**-John

**A**-Excuse me?

**J**-My name is John

**A**-Oh, yes I know, it's just that…

**J**-When we met at the party you were calling me john… what changed?

**A**-Well, you have to admit that you being Will's father… just... doesn't seem so appropriate.

**J**- You really think that? Well, then I must call you Miss Smith, how is that?

Anna just laughed in response

**J**-Although it's weird for me calling Miss to someone who is **only **15 years younger than me.

**A**- It's 14 actually.

**J**-What?

**A**-I'm 14 years younger than you

**J**-Oh, someone has been asking around about me

Anna blushed

**A**-And you are telling me that you didn't do the same thing? When we met you must have assumed I'm the same age as Daisy or at least William, and somehow you knew our age gap isn't that large.

Now it was his time to blush

**J**-You got me… does it bother you that I did? That I asked William about you?

**A**-Oddly enough it doesn't bother me… Maybe if it was that Thomas… that would've really annoyed me. So… you didn't tell me, what are you doing here?

**J**-You didn't ask me properly

**A**-What do you mean?

**J**- Well, **Miss Smith** you said "**Mr. Beats,** what are you doing here?"

**A**- Ok… **John**, what are you doing here?

**J**-Well **Anna, **I was just in my way to have a cup of tea in a coffee shop nearby when I saw you here and I thought I should stop and say hello.

**A**-You thought right

**J.- **And you? What are you doing here?

**A- **This is where I come every Sunday afternoon, I really like this park.

**J**- It's a beautiful place indeed…So… Would you like to… come with me? Have a cup of tea?

**A**-Oh Mr. Bat… John, I actually have plans, I'm going with daisy to the movies… but… maybe some other time?

**J**- It's ok then, no problem

He stood up to leave and he reached something from his pocket.

**J**-Here's my card… you said maybe some other time so… whenever you feel like it.

And with that he left, leaving Anna with a big smile on her lips.

She had been thinking about him for two weeks. She really liked him, he was a man, not a boy, a complete gentleman. She first noticed this when he reprimanded William for not taking Daisy home after that party, and she really appreciated that he didn't push anything but he gave her total control of what might or might not happen by not asking her for her phone number but giving her his.

She was really confused, she didn't really know what were his intentions and she was really worried about what would Daisy and William think if something actually happen. She had no one to talk to about it, and she really wanted to call him but she decided not to. Give fate another chance, if they had met twice already who was she to say they wouldn't meet again. And so like every Sunday she went to the park and sat on her bench ready to start reading where she had left the previous week.

**J.- **I guess you haven't feel like it

Anna turned and saw John sitting next to her.

**A.- **Oh my god John, how long have you been sitting there.

**J.- **Don't worry, I'm not that creepy I just arrived.

**A.- **Are you going to the coffee shop?

**J.- **No, actually no… you haven't call me so…

**A.- **So you came here to see me?

**J.- **It sounds really weird doesn't it? I swear I'm not stalking you but then again you didn't call me.

**A.- **Well… it wasn't fair you know? Leaving everything to me

**J.- **You are right, but I'm here now aren't I?

**A.- **Yes you are indeed.

And there they were, they talked for 2 hours, laughed for the most part. She couldn't believe how well they were getting along.

**J.- **As much as I'm having so much fun I must get going.

**A.- **Already?

**J.- **I'm afraid I have a train to catch tomorrow morning and I still have to run some errands.

**A.- **Where are you going?

**J.- **I'm going to Downton.

**A.- **With the Grantham's?

**J.- **Yes, we go there once a month, that's where I was born and raised actually.

**A.- **Really? It's a beautiful town isn't it?

**J.- **Yes it is… and I would love to tell you all about it…

**A.- **Some other time?

**J.- **Oh but you see, you've given me the power

**A.- **You mean my phone number?

**J.- **That's right, and me unlike you will use that power… unless you wouldn't like that?

**A.- **I'd like it very much… whenever you feel like it.

**J.- **whenever I feel like it? All right then

He stood up and left, immediately her phone started ringing, it was a text:

**You are watching me leave aren't you?**

She laughed so hard he actually heard her, and then he got a reply

**You wish ;)**

But truth be told she was in fact watching him walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A shorter chapter this time, but I'll make it up to you in chapter 5. Anna's visit will pay a visit later on and I need your help, I need names for the mom the dad and one brother, any suggestions?**

**Chapter 4**

They had seen each other three times and he hadn't kissed her yet, she didn't know what to make of that. They would go out, have a great time, laughed, he told her everything about his childhood, about his life with William, and she had told him everything about her, but still there was something holding him back.

They were walking one night after another great date back to her place, her arm in his as always when she saw a bench and dragged him to sit with her.

**A.- **John… can I ask you something

**J.- **Please do

**A.- **It's going to sound very stupid and so cliché but I have to know. What is this? What are we doing?

**J.- **I beg your pardon?

**A.- **I mean, we met over two months ago, we have a great time together, we laugh, we talk everyday but yeah… I feel like you are holding back something.

**J.- **what do you mean?

**A.- **well… why haven't you kiss me? Sometimes I think you just want us to be friends, but then you look at me in a way that I can't explain and you give me that smile of yours and I'm really confused. I think I have the right to know what do you expect from me.

**J.- **I'm going to be honest with you. Last time I went to Downton I realized something. Robert is not that much older than me, and his oldest, Mary, she is 27 years old and engaged with a young handsome fellow. The thing is I am confused too.

**A.- **Confused about what?

**J.- **Well, I am old, fat, can barely walk and you are so young, bright and beautiful, I guess I just don't understand what would you see in me.

John said all of this without looking at her, when he was finish she took his hand

**A.- **First of all you are not old, you are older than me I'll give you that but not old. And you are not fat, yes you are a big man, in fact I think you are the right size to keep me warm and safe –as she said this she took his arms so that one was on her shoulders and the other resting in her lap with her hand- And finally let me tell you that I enjoy walking slowly by your side, because that means I get to be with you for more time.

He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, but she could feel his smile as he rested his cheek in her hair.

**A.- **But, if I'm not to enjoy your company, if you are going to take it away from me and only offer your friendship you better say something right now.

Again he remained in silence, but he gently touched her cheek and turned her to face him. When she looked at his eyes she knew, he didn't have to say anything, she already knew. And in that moment he kissed her. It was a slow, sweet kiss. And they stayed there, just holding each other, kissing, getting to know this new side of their relationship.

When she got to her apartment Daisy was there watching TV.

**D.-** Where were you?

**A.- **Oh, I went out… had a walk

**D.- **You seem to be doing that a lot lately… is there something you're not telling me, or rather, someone you are not telling me about.

**A.- **Of course not, you know I wouldn't keep anything from you.

If they were to seek a relationship she knew they had to talk with daisy and William sooner or later. She rather it'd be later.

Five months after their first kiss they were laying in her bed, they were almost asleep, and then it happened, the only thing he wanted to hear so badly it hurt but at the same time something he was dreading.

**A.- **John?

**J.- **Mmh?- he said in his slumber

**A.- **I love you

He didn't say anything, he just hold her tighter as she fall sleep. He didn't slept at all. When she woke up he wasn't there, only a note:

**Anna**

**I'm sorry I left, but I wanted to get out before Daisy woke up. You seemed so comfortable that I didn't dare to wake you up. I'll call you later.**

**John**

But he never called. Two days later she was almost losing her mind. What had happen? She couldn't understand, was he playing with her all along?. That night Daisy would go out with William and she needed to talk to John so she called him.

**J.- **Hello?

**A.- **Hey it's me… it's everything all right? You haven't call me, text me or even send me and email this past few days

**J.- **I'm sorry Anna, I've been so busy I haven't had the time.

**A.- **I think we need to talk. Can you come over? Daisy will be out so I guess we can have some privacy.

He didn't answer, she could barely hear him breathing through her phone.

**A.- **Honestly John, I don't know what's going on but I think you owe me an explanation.

**J.- **You're right, I'm sorry, we do need to talk. I'll be there.

30 minutes later he was at the door, when she opened it she saw him there standing with and off look on his face. She got closer and he kissed her in the cheek before heading in. He sat on her couch in silence and then she did the same. After what it seemed like hours she couldn't take it anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I told you this chapter would be longer . Thank you for your reviews, they are very much appreciated. I wanted to remind you all that English is not my first language so I'm so sorry if I suck at it lol. If you are very annoy by it maybe one of you could volunteer to be my beta reader. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 5**

**A.- **Are you going to tell me what's wrong?

**J.- **You love me

**A.- **What?

**J**.- The other night, before you fell sleep you told me you love me.

**A.- **And what's wrong with that?

**J.- **You can't love me, I was a fool but I thought it would never come to this. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have even talk to you at that party. I'm not worthy of you.

**A.- **What are you talking about? What do you mean I can't love you?

**J.- **You don't know anything about me, if you knew you wouldn`t be here. That night, when we first kiss I should've told you everything but I couldn't, I wanted so badly to be with you.

**A**.- Tell me everything about what?

**A.- **Ok, so you didn't tell me that time, now is your chance. If you at least care a little bit about me you will tell me.

**J.- "**I've told you about my childhood, about how I met Robert. Our families were very closed, my parents didn't have a title but they had a lot of money. Shortly after I graduated I was working with Robert… but then my parents died, I didn't have a family, except for my sister but she had gotten married and moved out of London, so I was all alone.

Robert did the best he could to support me but I started drinking, and then I made the worst mistake of my life in the form of a woman. I met Vera at a bar, she was so beautiful. Soon I thought I was in love and that she loved me. Later on I found out she just wanted my money. Shortly after we met she got pregnant. I didn't know what to do so I married her but then… after six months…"

He couldn't continue so she grabbed his hand, encouraging him to talk.

**J.- "**She lost the baby… and it all went downhill after that. Her true self manifested and I became a monster. I was only 23 years old, I didn't know what to do with all the pain, I was so cruel to her. And the drinking… soon I lost my job and my parents money. We spent it all on alcohol and drugs, but when there wasn't anymore money I stopped paying for Vera's vice so she… she started hanging with the wrong crowd.

You know I am a widow right?"

She was scared, she wasn't sure she could listen anymore but she had asked for it, the least she could do was listen to what he had to say.

**A.- **What… what happened?

**J.- **She was killed. She was 22 years old. When the police arrived I was completely drunk I didn't understand what was happening. She was stabbed with a knife from our own kitchen so my finger prints were all over it and even thought the neighbours didn't see me there I had no way to prove I wasn't home at the time. I spent 18 months in jail waiting for a sentence. Luckily the police found more evidence. Apparently she owed a lot of money to some dealer and he killed her.

When I got out of jail her brothers found me. The real killer hadn't been sentenced yet so in their minds I was guilty and out, so they… they went to my house and… well… long story short one of them shot me in the knee. Luckily the damage wasn't enough for me to not walk again, but no matter what I will never be the same. I will always need this stupid thing to keep me walking.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until he was able to speak again.

**J.- **And then my sister died… and poor William he was all alone, I was all he had. So I turned to Robert asked my friend for a second chance. I was ready to end it all, but they… they are the reason I'm still alive.

After another five minutes he realized her hand was still holding his and finally he looked up.

**J.- **So there you go… I'm a monster Anna, even tough I didn't actually killed her it was my fault. I don't deserve to be happy, I don't deserve you.

**A.-** When was all of this?

**J.- **20 years ago.

**A.- **But look at you now. You are not the child who had it all, and you're not the boy who lost it all. You are the man who paid for his mistakes and changed. You managed to raise a wonderful boy all by yourself and provided for him. You worked hard, and now you are in a good position again, giving your son everything he deserves, letting him know how much you love him everyday.

**J.- **You said it… that's what he deserves he didn't have to pay for my sins. But me in the other hand… that's why you can't love me.

He looked away again.

**A.- **But I do, it's too late now. There's nothing we can do, what I feel about you will always be in my heart. The question is… do you love me?

**J.- **Oh, Anna… I think you know the answer to that

**A.- ** Then tell me… give yourself another chance. You've lived with this secret and this pain for too long. Let me help you heal. You only have to say the words.

Finally he looked up

**J.- **I… I love you

**A.- **Then everything will be fine

Slowly they got closer. Tears in their eyes they kissed, and it was just as their first kiss all over again. Tender sweet and slow, showing each other all the love they had inside, words weren't needed.

In that moment the door opened and it was all too fast they didn't have time to react. Soon Daisy and William were looking at them, shocked.

**W.- **Dad? What… what's going on?

**A.- **Daisy you said you were going out.

**D.- **Yes but we decided to stay home… what's this?

John looked down and saw his hands were still holding hers.

**J.- **Son… daisy you better sit down… we have to talk.

**W.- **Damn right we need to talk, so what?… you just go around sleeping with my friends?

**J.- **William, please sit down… this is not… we are not just sleeping together… I love her… I love Anna.

**W.- **Are you out of your mind?

**D.- **How long has this being going on?

**A.- **A… a couple of months

**W.- **Months? How many exactly?

**J.- **Se.. seven months

**W.- **Anna? What… you… Do you love him?

**A.- **I… I do…

**W.- **Seriously dad, how could you do this to her?… she is my friend you know? You had no right to make a fool out of her.

**D.- **What… what do you mean?

**J.- **I didn't… she knows… I told her everything.

**W.- **Anna?

**A.- **It's true Will… I know. And I don't care. I'm so sorry but to be honest I think I fell in love with John right when I met him, before I even knew he was your dad. Please forgive me.

**W.- **So you two really love each other? – After they both nodded he continued – And you don't mind everything that happened?

**A.- **I don't, that's in the past and it should stay there.

**W.- **Well.. then I guess there's nothing I can do… don't get me wrong I want you both to be happy I just never imagined it would be together… I think I just need some time ok?

**J.- **It's ok son, I understand. Just know that I love you very much and I would never do anything to hurt you.

**W.- **I know that.. I'm just a little bit shocked that's all. I'll get my head around it.

**J.- **Well.. I guess I better be going

He turn to kiss Anna but after thinking it twice he decided not to:

**J.- **I'll call you tomorrow all right?

**A.- **ok

After John left she stayed hours answering their questions. William was really mad at first, but he was a sweet boy so by the end of daisy's questioning she could see he was really glad to know his father was finally happy. Of course that meant telling everything to Daisy about his past. Sharing that brought them even closer.

When she went to bed she checked her phone and smile to see a text from John.

**I know I said I'd call you tomorrow but I couldn't wait. How is everything? I'm so sorry I couldn't kiss you goodbye. **

**Everything is fine, William is a very nice lad, he really loves you. I think it was for the best not to kiss in front of them. Our time will come . **

**Hope you are right because I can't wait, I miss you already. Now go to sleep and remember how much I love you. **

**You too go to sleep, you deserve it after this long night. I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow and I will give you that kiss I owe you. **

**AN: When I began posting this was supposed to be the end, but now I've written a bit more, so if you are interested let me know and I'll keep posting **


	6. Chapter 6

Three months later things with William were still awkward, he had accepted their relationship and was very happy for them but it was still weird for him. One morning when John had gone to the kitchen wearing only a robe he found William standing there on his boxers. When John went back to her room he got back to his place in her bed and told her:

**J.- **You won't believe what just happened to me… I went to the kitchen and.. Will was there… almost naked. It was horrible…

Anna couldn't help laughing, she hadn't laughed so hard in ages

**J.- **Don't laugh at me!, I'm telling you it was so awkward… Did you know he was here?

**A.- **I'm sorry is just that the thought of the two of you standing there is just so funny. But I'm honestly sorry, I didn't know he was here.

**J.- **That's something I don't want to experience again

Anna suddenly felt worried, what was he trying to say?

**A.- **What… what do you mean?

**J.- **If it's alright with you I don't want to spend so much time here.

**A.- **Oh… I see

**J.- **What I'm trying to say is that maybe… just maybe, if you want… then… well… you could move in with me?

**A.- **Wait, what?, are you serious?

**J.- **Of course I'm serious! There's really no point on having two places. I hate when I have to stay late at the office, or you have an event at night because that means I won't see you for at least 24 hours, and believe me that's too much time away from you.

**A.- **But… we'll still have to work late every now and then… and when I do I usually get home like at 3 or 4 in the morning, are you ready for that?

**J.- **Yes, but after a long day of work I only want to go to bed next to you, and even as I have to wake up early I can't imagine a better feeling that your arms around me in the middle of the night when I least expect it. I can live going alone to bed, but it's getting harder to wake up without you

**A.- **You are serious…

**J.- **Yes I am… so… what do you think?

**A.- **Well… I think you will have to convince me.

**J.- **Really? And what could I possible do? – he said with a playful smile

**A.- **Oh I'm sure you'll think of something – As she said this her hands began playing with his chest hair.

**J.- **Mmmm I actually have a thing or two in mind Miss Smith

**A.- **By any means then Mr. Bates, do your best

And with that they enjoyed the gift of Sunday mornings, the only day were they could stay longer in bed together. After that, Anna was pretty much convinced, but still she had one final request.

He was now in the kitchen table having his morning coffee, fully clothed and sure that William and Daisy weren't around When Anna finally woke up, getting closer to him from behind she rapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

**A.- **Good Morning

**J.- **I see you've finally decided to join me in the land of those who are awake

**A.- **Well I had to, you abandoned me and I was feeling lonely

**J.- **Oh I'm so sorry my love, will you ever forgive me? – He took her arms and guided her to his lap and without losing time started kissing her neck.

**A.- **John wait… no… stop… I need to talk to you

**J.-** Oh… is everything alright?

**A.- **Yes, I just… want to talk about what you said this morning…

**J.- **Are you finally going to give me an answer? Did I manage to convince you?

**A.- **Well… the thing is… I do want to move in with you…

**J.- **But?

**A.-** But you haven't met my family yet… and I don't know I guess I feel that they won't appreciate me moving in with some guy

**J.- **Some guy? I'm some guy now?

**A.- **Well for them you are, so I want them to meet you before we take this step…

**J.- **You have no idea how much I've dreaded this moment… but you are right… so when will this happen?

**A.- **I was thinking that since my birthday is coming up I could invite them over, it's been so long since they've come

**J.- **But that's next week…

**A.- **It is, and also I want you to meet my friends. So this is the plan: on Saturday we'll go out with my friends, something quiet, just a few drinks, it's my 30th birthday so I don't want to make a big fuzz about it… and then I'll tell my parents to come at around two on Sunday and we can have lunch with them.

**J.- **So… I'm going to meet everyone in an 18 hours lapse of time?

**A.- **Aren't you a little old to be scare Mr. Bates? You have nothing to be worried about, my dad is a little bit serious but he is a sweet man, my mom is a lovely woman and my brother well… he won't bother you I swear.

**J.- **That's very reassuring…

**A.- **Oh come on, this you will do, and you know it so stop fighting your destiny

**J.- **Yes boss… I guess

**A.- **Now shut up and kiss me

**J.- **Yes boss…

It was Saturday, 8pm when John finally arrived to Anna's house

**A.- **Where were you!, have you seen the time?

**J.- **Don't I get a hello?

**A.- **Sorry… Hello… Where were you?

**J.- **Working, what else? – he said collapsing In the couch – I'm exhausted

**A.- **Oh no, don't you dare cancelling on me John Bates

**J.- **Of course I won't, it's your birthday!, I just need a few minutes to rest my eyes.

**A.- **Yes, good idea, I need you sharp and awake, you are my designated driver for the night.

**J.- **aren't I your designated driver for every night?

**A.- **Well yeah, but tonight for once I'll be actually be needing your services.

**J.- **Glad to be of some use for you. So… who will be there?

**A.- **Let's see, Will and Daisy of course, Gwen my old roommate is coming, Ethel, I went to high school with her and Jane, she's one of my waitresses.

**J.- **So Will and I with all of you girls?

**A.- **Oh no, I also invited Tom, I went to university with him, he is a journalist but he also has a little moving company so since I don't have vans he rents them for me. And I also invited Joe… the flower guy

**J.- **Molesley? You invited Joseph Molesley?

**A.- **Well he was there when I talked to Tom, and practically invited himself.

**J.- **Of course he would Anna…

**A.- **Is someone getting a little jealous?

**J.- **Jealous, me? Of course not… just promise me you won't dance with him

**A.- **Dance? We are going to a bar John, there's nothing to worry about.

**J.- **I hope so, now come here so I can hold you while I take a nap

**A.- **A brief nap?

**J.- **Ok, a brief nap

After what it turned out to be a not so brief nap they finally arrived to the bar, everyone except for Molesley were already there. When they arrived everybody got up to hug Anna, John just waited silently behind her.

**A.- **Ok so… Gwen, Ethel, Jane, Tom… I want you to meet John. John this are my friends.

At first they all just said quiet hellos, they knew Anna would bring her boyfriend… but they were actually expecting a boy, so things got a little awkward, but thank god for William and Daisy who took as their mission to light the mood.

After a while everything was going smoothly, John was talking with Tom, they were getting along very well and Anna was talking to the girls.

**G.- **Oh Anna, I'm so happy for you! John looks like a really good guy

**A.- **He makes me very happy… actually we just decided to move in together

**E.- **What?

**A.- **Well, the thing is that Will spends a lot of time in my place with Daisy and is not easy for them. And I do believe we are ready so yes… we are going to do it.

**E.- **But he is so old!

**Ja.- **God knows I wouldn't mind, I've always like older men.

**E.- **I guess older is all right but… he has to use a cane!

**G.- **So what?

**E.- **Well I don't know, it makes him look weak, I like my men strong, I love me some bad boys…

**A.- **John? – she said turning to John and interrupting his conversation with Tom

**J.- **Yes?

**A.- **Would you mind telling Ethel here why do you use a cane?

**J.- **Oh, I guess… if you want me to…

**A.- **And tell her the truth please

**J.- **Ok… Ethel, the truth is I need it to walk because I was shot in the knee… after spending almost two years in prison.

**A.- **I guess you're not the only one who likes bad boys – she told Ethel before turning again to kiss him in the middle of their laughs.

**E.- **I understand now

Everybody was laughing while john and Anna were kissing

**W.- **Ok, ok that's enough please, Anna I know it's your birthday but keep the displays of affection for when I'm not around.

After that John began talking with the girls, Gwen was a very nice and hardworking girl, Ethel was so fun to be around, she told him stories about her son Charlie and the good for nothing of the father, anyone else would tell those stories in a sadder light, but not Ethel, and even as Jane was very quiet they got along just right, she was also a widow and was raising a boy all by herself so he liked her right away.

Everything was going fine, everybody except for john of course was getting drunk already and then Molesley arrived and Anna stood up to greet him followed by john.

**A.- **Joe! You made it!

**M.- **Of course I did, it's your birthday. – He gave her a hug but when it was over John noticed his arm was still around Anna's waist

**J.- **Hello Joseph

**M.- **Oh, hi there Mr. Bates I didn't know you'd be here.

**J.- **It's **my **girlfriend's birthday isn't it? And how many times do I have to tell you to call me John? – He said this as he put his arm around Anna's shoulders

**M.- **I'm sorry, it's just that my mother taught me to show respect for those who are older… but don't worry I'll try… John

Anna knew that John was getting angry and she felt in the middle of a sandwich

**A.- **Let's sit down shall we?

From that moment on John didn't left her side… neither did Molesley. He went to the bathroom and shortly after John did the same. They met when Molesley was coming back to the table.

**M.- **Nice party isn't it

**J.- **Very nice indeed

**M.- **Are you enjoying yourself? Don't you feel out of place around so many young people?

**J.- **I don't actually, I thought I would but we are getting along just fine. Anyway it's important to Anna that we do so…

**M.- **Oh yes Anna, great girl. You are a very lucky man

**J.- **Yes, **I **am a lucky man… Listen I don't know what you are thinking but Anna and I.. we are serious

**M.- **You are?

**J.- **Yes, in fact we have decided to move in together so… just be careful alright?

**M.- **Are you trying to threaten me?

**J.- **No, it's not a threat Joseph. I know you like her, but she is with me now

**M.- **Well.. you never know

Molesley left just in time because John was about to loose his temper. He couldn't believe it, this man had no shame. He needed to calm himself down so instead of coming back to the table he went outside to have a smoke.

Molesley sat again next to Anna.

**A.- **Are you having a nice time Joe?

**M.- **I was, you know I always have fun with you but… that boyfriend of yours…

**A.- **What do you mean?

**M.- **He seems to think I have a thing for you… he basically told me to stay away from you

**A.- **He did what? Where is he?

**M.- **I think he went outside to have a smoke

**A.- **Excuse me – she said as she stood up

**M.- **Listen Anna, I don't want to create any trouble for you

**A.- **Oh believe me, I'm not the one in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for taking so long, but you know… work. Anyway thank you for keep reading and reviewing it means a lot to me . And StarryPeaches just so you know i use done of your names suggestions . I think by now it's obvious I'm using some of my favourite quotes from the show… have you spotted them? There's a couple in this little chapter **

**Chapter 7**

She was so mad, she could live with a little of jealousy but this? She hated irrational jealousy in a man more than anything else. Plus she was drunk so John had a hard time coming for him.

**A.- **What are you doing here?

**J.- **Sorry I just needed fresh air

**A.- **You needed fresh air and you are smoking?

**J.- **I also needed to calm down

**A.- **Is this about Joe?

**J.- **I'd like to say it's not

**A.- **Honestly John how could you? Telling him to stay away from me?

**J.- **What?

**A.- **He told me about your little talk

**J.- **I can't believe that man!

**A.- **Well I can't believe the man standing in front of me. My friends are my business, who do you think you are to decide who I can or cannot talk to?

**J.- **It wasn't like that!, I didn't told him he couldn't speak to you! I just reminded him that **I am **your boyfriend.

**A.- **So that's your new thing? Marking your territory? I hate jealousy John!

**J.- **You know what he said? He said "well… you never know". So yes I am mad!

**A.- **You have to learn to trust me!, even if it's true don't you think I'm smart enough to stop any advances he may do…

**J.- **I do trust you, and I'm not mad at you, it's just him I can't stand.

**A.- **Well the only thing you've accomplished is to make me angry… and on my birthday!

**J.- **You're right I'm sorry come here – he put his arms around her – we shouldn't be outside, it's getting cold

**A.- **It wasn't me who decided to come outside

**J.- **Let's not discuss this right now ok? You are drunk, I'm mad and its your birthday, let's get back inside, I promise I'll behave and let you enjoy your party.

**A.- **Just so you know, when I move in to your place there won't be any smoking allowed…

**J.- **That means we are alright?

**A.- **For now we are, just promise you'll never leave again like that

**J.- **I promise, you are stuck with me now, for good and proper.

The little gathering turned out to be a little more than they expected, they got home at 3 am and Anna was so drunk that she immediately collapse in bed. It was 9 am when John woke up, but he knew better so he stood up trying to not disturb her sleep.

**A.- **John? Where are you going? – She said with her eyes closed

**J.- **I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?

**A.- **What time is it?

**J.- **It's 9 am

**A.- **9 am? What are you doing up?

**J.- **You know I'm used to waking up early, plus I'm happily hangover free… speaking of which… how is the birthday girl?

**A.- **Oh my god my head! It hurts so bad

**J.- **That's what happens when one drinks the way you did last night

**A.- **Thank god you were there

**J.- **I'll always be there for you my love – he said placing a soft kiss on her shoulder

**A.- **Can I stay in bed for ever?

**J.- **I don't think that's going to be possible, your parents are coming remember? But, listen I'm going to get a shower, make breakfast and I'll bring a cup of coffee for you later, how is that?

**A.- **What would I do without you Mr. Bates? I love you so much

**J.- **And I love you too Miss Smith

He had been in the shower for ten minutes, but Anna hadn't been able to get back to sleep, the sound of the water falling in the bathroom was piercing her ears, and then someone was knocking at the door. She tried to call John to get it but he couldn't hear her so she got up to see who dared to knock so early in a Sunday morning. When she open the door she found herself thankful that it was her and not John.

**A.- **Oh my god! What are you doing here? – in front of her were her parents and her brother she immediately hug them all – come in come in! I wasn't expecting you until later!

**K.-**We couldn't wait to see you, you don't mind do you?

**A.- **Of course I don't mind dad, I'll just need a coffee and a quick shower

**S.- **Hangover are we?

**A.- **Oh Sam, always giving me away

**N.- **Don't worry my girl, we understand, I guess you had a good time last night then?

**A.- **Yes I did mom, thank you

She heard a door opening and that's when se remember that John was there… but it was to late

**J.- **Honey, have you seen my cane? I can't find it

And there was poor John, wearing nothing but a towel in front of her whole family, talk about making a good first impression

**K.- **You must be John then

**A.- **ok… so… John, I want you to meet my parents, Kenneth and Nancy Smith, and my brother Sam.

**J.- **Hello it's very nice to finally meet you… I'm… sorry, we weren't expecting you so early

**N.- **Don't worry just… go put some clothes on and then we can greet properly

**J.- **Thank you… mmm… Anna… the cane?

**A.- **Oh yes, it's over there by the table

**J.- **Uh, wonder how it got there

**A.- **Last night… when we arrived and you had… to… help me get to my ro…

**S.- **Hey guys! I don't think you should get into details

**J.- **Right… sorry… excuse me – he said grabbing his cane and getting back to the room

**A.- **Sam stop laughing it's not funny!, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot for a moment he was here.

**S.- **Sorry it's just, you have to admit it is kind of funny!

**K.- **Don't worry Anna, just go and make sure the poor man it's alright

**A.- **Thank you dad, I'm just going to take a quick shower and we'll be back

**N.- **Go on honey, I'll make some coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you everyone for keep reading! I really appreciate it and I love when you take the time to review! This time I'm posting a longer chapter **

When Anna got back to her room she found John sitting in the edge of the bed with his head on his hands. She kneeled behind him and hugged him.

**A.- **Are you all right?

**J.- **I'm so sorry Anna, I really wanted to make a good first impression

**A.- **Don't worry, I'm sure that for them this didn't count as a first impression

**J.- **Anyway neither of us can deny that this moment will be forever the first time they saw me and I was almost naked.

**A.- **Thank god for almost – she said laughing and managed to pull a smile out of his lips – Now, the thing is that they are already here so there's nothing we can do about it. My mom is making coffee and I'm going to get a shower ok?

**J.- **Oh please Anna, don't make me go out there alone.

**A.- **Don't worry I will be quick and you can wait for me right here all right?

**J.- **Alright

Half an hour later they were all sitting in the living room, thankfully Anna's family decided not to mention what had happened before.

**K.- **So john… Anna tells us you work at Grantham Corp.

**J.- **Oh yes, I'm vice-president actually

**N.- **Vice-president? So you must know the Earl then?

**A.- **Mr Crawley is John's best friend

**K.- **Really?

**J.- **Yes, we grew up together, Robert is like an older brother to me.

**N.- **That's amazing! So you must know then the Countess and their daughters, aren't they beautiful?

**J.- **Really nice girls they are, Sybil the youngest one is my goddaughter. I try to go to Downton once a month, maybe one day you could come with me if you want. I'm sure that Robert wouldn't mind you visiting the Abbey.

**N.- **That would be wonderful, thank you John.

And with that he won Nancy over.

**K.- **Mind if I ask but.. exactly how old are you?

**J.- **I'm 43 sir

**N.- **how come you are still single? You are not one of those rich playboys are you?

**A.- **Mom!

**J.- **No, nothing like that, I was actually married once, but it didn't last long, I was only 23 when I got married.

**K.- **You are divorced?

**J.- **No, actually I'm a widow

**N.- **I'm so sorry to hear that

**J.- **Yeah well… it was along time ago

**K.- **So you have no children then?

**A.- **Well…

Once again changing their plans Will and Daisy arrived

**D.- **I'm so sorry Anna, I just forgot something. Hello everyone how are you?

**N.- **It's so nice to see you Daisy

**D.- **I don't think you've met my boyfriend, William

**W.- **Nice to meet you everyone, dad can I have a word with you in the kitchen?

**J.- **if you'll excuse me.

15 minutes later they were gone and John was back in the living room

**A.- **It's everything alright?

**J.- **Yes, we have a very important meeting tomorrow and will is a little bit nervous that's all

**K.- **So… Daisy's boyfriend is your son then?

**J.- **Yes well… he is actually my nephew, you see shortly after I became a widower my sister and her husband died, Will was seven years old and he's been with me ever since. I do love him like a son

**K.- **That's truly remarkable John

**J.- **I'd do it all over again sir.

**K.- **Please stop it with the sir thing

**J.- **Alright then, thank you Kenneth

With that the dad was on board, now it was only Sam, but against all odds impressing him would be the easiest.

**S.- **And why do you use a cane? Is it a dapper thing? Is it fashionable amongst you rich guys?

**J.- **How I wished that was the case, but I'm afraid I need it to walk…

**A.- **John was attacked 20 years ago…

**S.- **Really? What happened?

**J.- **I was shot in the knee

**S.- **That's awesome!

**N.- **Sam stop it! It's a tragedy

**S.- **Well yeah mom, but a man with a scar it's a total man, you've won my respect John.

**N.- **Well, Anna I guess it's time for us to begin preparing lunch

**J.- **Oh please no, don't bother, Anna and I can manage just fine, you are our guests here

**N.- **Nonsense, plus you boys should have a moment for yourselves.

**S.- **We brought some beers, Anna could you bring them for us?

**A.- **Of course, John do you want anything, a coke or something?

**J.- **Water will be fine thank you

**K.- **You won't have a beer with us?

**J.- **I'm afraid alcohol and I don't get along. Haven't have a zip for 19 years.

**K.- **I guess we can't judge you for that

John was feeling more relaxed, he wasn't finding trouble finding conversation with Kenneth and Sam, they were as Anna had told him very quiet people but as soon as John expressed his love for art and architecture they couldn't seem to stop talking. But of course, they had come with a mission and they wouldn't let the moment to be alone with him to have a serious talk.

**K.- **Listen John, you seem like a very honest and honourable man. My daughter it's 30 years old so what I'm going to ask you may sound out of place, or maybe that's exactly why I should ask you… what are your intentions with Anna?

**J.- **Don't worry Kenneth, I was expecting this conversation. I love your daughter very much. I can't say I've made her happy, you'll have to ask her that but it has certainly been my mission for the last 10 months, from the first time I saw her to be honest.

**K.- **I'm very glad to hear that… she told us you want to move in together?

**J.- **Yes, we've talked about it and it is what we both want, but she really wants you to be ok with our decision, it means a lot to her.

**S.- **I don't think you need to worry about that.

**K.- **We won't oppose, even if we didn't like you, and we do. But even as we didn't we wouldn't oppose. We've raised our kids warning them when they are about to make a mistake but letting them do it if it is what they want. Luckily they have almost always done a great job with their decisions.

**S.- **You are a very lucky man John, I never thought she would fall for the older guy again.

**J.- **What do you mean?

**K.- **Do you know about Michael?

**J.- **He was her first boyfriend right?

**S.- **He was her first real relationship. She was 17 when they met, and Mike was 24, even older than me. At first the age difference didn't matter, she was a teenager and he acted like one. But Anna grew up, and he didn't. She moved here and he still didn't have the means to follow her so he became a jealous monster. They lasted for almost 6 years, back then she wasn't as confident as she is now so it was hard for her to let go, he was the only man that had ever loved her and she was afraid no one else would. But when he turned 30 she realized that they didn't have a future since he didn't wanted to work for that future, plus the jealousy was getting out of control. She doesn't go back home that much and I think that's because she is still afraid of him.

**J.- **I see, now I understand…

**K.- **What?

**J.- **Well… last night we had a little fight… there's this guy, who I'm sure likes her a little more than he admits, and that wouldn't be a problem if he didn't try to make me look bad all the time, if he wasn't planning on acting on his feelings knowing that Anna is with me now… Anyway I got a little mad, not a her of course, and I wasn't even going to mention it because the way I see it she doesn't have anything to do with it, I know she hasn't leaded him on but he told her and she got really mad at me, and I couldn't understand why she couldn't see things from my perspective… but now I think I know why…

**S.- **Michael really hurt her…

**J.- **I see it now… but why are you telling me all this?

**K.- **You see John, the clock it's ticking.

**J.- **What do you mean?

**K.- **You are 43 years old, you've already been married, you even have a grown up son, and I'd hate to see my daughter's heart break again for a man that can't give her what she wants… and she's 30 now…

**J.- **I… I can't say we've talked about it…

**K.- **I'm not trying to put any pressure on you, you haven't been together for even a year… I just want you to think about it, to have it in mind that maybe she wants different things and you will at some point have to make a decision, if you are willing to give her what she needs…

**J.- **I…I'll keep it in mind… thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

**A.- **So… what do you think about John?

**N.- **Oh honey he is truly a gentleman

**A.- **So you like him then?

**N.- **Of course we do, but you know that doesn't matter, as long as you are happy we are happy.

**A.- **I am mom, I've never been happier

**N.- **And I'm glad to know that, it was about time for you to settle down…

**A.- **Mom please, don't do this, we've only been together for 10 months, we are taking it slow

**N.- **I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't be taking it so slow. You are 30 years old!, don't you want to get married, have a family?

**A.- **Of course I do… some day

**N.- **I just hope that day is not that far, you are not getting any younger and neither is he, so you better hurry up… he wants a family too right?

**A.- **I… I don't know, we haven't talked about it, I guess he does

**N.- **And I hope so, I hope so.

The evening continued, and even as John felt welcome in the family he couldn't help but feel that they wanted to have Anna for themselves, so around 6pm he decided it was the right time to leave.

**J.- **It's been lovely meeting you all but I think I better be going

**N.- **Already?

**J.- **Yes well, I still have to prepare for a meeting tomorrow, and I'm sure you would like to spend more time with Anna

**S.- **I think I'm leaving too

**J.- **you won't spend the night here?

**S.- **I'm afraid the misses wouldn't appreciate me leaving her with the kids

**J.- **I'll give you a ride to the station then

**S.- **Alright, thank you

**J.- **I'll get my things, excuse me

John went to Anna's room to get his coat and his car keys, he was facing the closet when he felt Anna's arms around him

**J.- **You naughty girl!

**A.- **What?

**J.- **You are hugging a man in your room when your parents are just outside the door Miss Smith

**A.- **I trust you'll protect my honour Mr Bates- she said as he turned to face her

**J.- **Thank you

**A.- **For what?

**J.- **For coming, I was afraid I'd had to say goodbye in front of them and I wouldn't know what to do

**A.- **You'll still have to do that… you'll take my hand and give me a small and chaste kiss in the lips and say you will call me tomorrow

**J.- **Just a short kiss then?

**A.- **I don't think they'd like to witness any other kind of kiss

**J.- **You know… all this talk about kissing… I'm more of a man of action

**A.- **Well I don't see any act… - She couldn't even finish the sentence when john lips joined hers, and there wasn't a hint of chastity on this kiss, finally they stopped for air but their foreheads remained together.

**J.- **I'm sorry but having you by my side all day and not being able to kiss you the way I want to… it's been torture

**A.- **I know… I feel the same way… I want to thank you too by the way

**J.- **For what?

**A.- **For… I don't know… For being a perfect gentleman today, for being so hard for a father to dislike, for being with me… for loving me

**J.- **Stop… don't you ever thank me for that Anna Smith, I am the lucky one here, you deserve the world, and I know I'm not enough but I'll keep trying… everyday… just to see your smile and that spark on your eyes that makes me feel alive

**A.- **How do you do it John Bates? How can you be so adorable, how come you always have the right words to make my knees weak?

**J.- **Practice I guess- he said with a smile- and love… a lot of love

**A.- **How about this weekend? – she said before he could kiss her again

**J.- **How about it?

**A.- **For the moving… I honestly don't think I can wait any longer

**J.- **This weekend will be then- he said right before he kissed her again

**A.- **Now… let's go before I throw you to that bed

**J.- **And you say you're not a naughty girl

**A.- **I say it… but I guess you know best

They didn't see each other for most of the week, Anna had been busy packing all of her things and trying to make the most of her last days with Daisy, it was going to be hard to say goodbye to her, to her apartment… her memories, her home, but now she knew that without John it didn't feel a lot like home.

John had tried to keep Saturday free but work was work and he couldn't so with the help of Tom Anna took all of her belongings to John's house… her house… their home.

She knew he had been crazy busy this week so when she got to his place and found that he had made space for her things she couldn't help but smile. She was taking a break when he finally arrived, he hadn't even taken his coat off when she was already kissing him.

**J.- **Well, hello there

**A.- **Hello –she said with the biggest of smiles

**J.- **How are you my love?

**A.- **Oh John!, I'm so happy!

**J.- **I can see that, and excuse me but if you're going to dress like that I think I want to move every week. –She was only wearing a white tank top and very short denim shorts.

**A.- **Shut up Mr Bates, I needed to be comfortable, moving all my stuff in one day wasn't easy

**J.- **I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help you

**A.- **It's alright, I'm here and that's what matters, so how about you make it up to me with a nice feet massage

**J.- **Whatever you need

They were at the sofa, he was concentrated on her feet and she was busy looking at him and smiling. John knew he was about to wipe that smile from her face but he needed to talk to her.

**J.- **Anna... I've been meaning to talk to you about something

**A.- **Is everything alright?

**J.- **Yes, it's just… we never talked about what happened on your birthday

**A.- **Just leave it please, I was drunk I overreacted… really it was nothing

**J.- **I do think we need to talk about it… your dad and Sam told me about Michael.

**A.- **Oh…

**J.- **Listen, I want to apologize for my reaction that day, I just didn't realize I was hurting you so much

**A.- **I guess we all have our baggage

**J.- **I understand that now, sometimes I get so rapped in my own past that I forget I'm not the centre of the universe, and I'm sorry for that… but this is the first day of our lives together and I want to make sure that we know what we are doing, and for that we need to have this conversation.

**A.- **I'm sorry too, I guess that for a minute a forgot who I was talking to, but sometimes it's hard to trust, to believe not everyone are the same… I promise to never do that again, I'm sure of who you are and who I am when I'm with you, that was just the alcohol talking, believe me.

**J.- **So will you tell me? Will you tell me about Michael?

**A.- **What do you want to know?

**J.- **Was he… ever violent to you?

**A.- **No he wasn't, I mean not physically, but I guess there are different ways of violence. He had this… with just words he was able to make me feel like garbage so that I would be grateful he loved me. He wasn't violent but he had a tongue like a razor sometimes…

**J.- **Funny you should say that… if you'd ask anybody about me 20 years ago that's what they'd say about me…

**A.- **I know what you are going to say but don't apologize to me for something you did 20 years ago to someone else, please we've talked about this…

**J.- **I know, I'm sorry… so why did you stayed with him for so long

**A.- **I was a fool in love, I was just a kid when we began dating to be honest, my very first kiss, my very first boyfriend… he was the very first one to allow himself to look inside me and decided to give me a chance… for a long time a doubted if I was in love or just grateful…

**J.- **And? What was it

**A.- **I know now that it was love. At least at the beginning, we had such a great time together, until I came here… I tried to make it work but it turned out to be just too hard and finally I managed to get out of the relationship, that was 7 years ago but he still every once in a while finds a way to make himself present in my life, even as I have broken all contact and just ignore him, he thinks he still loves me but I guess he just hasn't been able to move on

**J.- **And do you… do you still love him?

**A.- **In a way I always will

**J.- **I see… -he said looking away

**A.- **What I mean is that I will always care for him, yes he did hurt me a lot, but the truth is I grew up with him so I guess I do want him to be happy, It's a different kind of love, like that of a very dear friend you haven't seen in a long time, although the friendship is not there you'll always care for his well being. But what I feel about you… I will never feel this for anyone else, and I've never loved anyone the way I love you, not even him, that was puppy love, then it became sick love, this is real. If you are thinking that if I see him again I will run away with him or something like that I'm telling you now you have nothing to worry about. This, what you and I have, this is it for me. I don't want to go back, I don't want to go anywhere if you are not with me.

**J.- **Thank you… it's hard for me to understand because well… I never had that, I never loved before and I was never loved… but Sam believes you are still afraid of him… is that true?

**A.- **Afraid? No, I've never been afraid of him, there was a time when I was afraid that I would always love him and that I wouldn't be able to leave him, because the truth is I didn't broke up with him for lack of love. I avoid him not for me but for him. I know that I'm not in any danger if I see him again, I know I don't love him anymore and that I will never do, but I think that if he sees me again it will be even harder for him to move on, and as I said I just want him to be happy.

**J.- **Why did you broke up with him then?

**A.- **We had been together for 6 years, through that I went to university, I became independent, I worked very hard and he didn't… he never worked, when he turned 30 he was still waiting to become a millionaire with his music. I guess I got tired of him promising a future for me when it was obvious that it wouldn't happened. When I realized that, I was able to open my eyes and see that our relationship wasn't healthy at all… so, it was over. It is over, you don't have to worry about it.

**J.-** I trust you, and I promise I'll never get my jealousy get the best of me again… just, don't put me in the same room as Molesley- with that he managed to make her laugh and put the conversation behind them.

**A.- **So… what do you say if we move this to the bedroom?

**J.- **Miss Smith!

**A.- **I'm sorry but I want to try out my new bed

**J.- **You know is not new right? It's the same bed you have slept on for many nights.

**A.- **No it's not, that was **your** bed, tonight we will be sleeping in **our **bed, and I can't wait.

**J.- **You know your orders are my commands

**A.- **That I know


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay, i wanted to finishe the whole story before updating but i failed lol, anyway i've advanced a lot so i wanted to give you some fluff :). Thank you all for reading!**

They had been living together for three weeks and were still adjusting, but they had managed to settle into a routine, as long as their jobs would allow it. It was Friday night which meant that Anna wasn't there when he got home, when he had dinner, when he went to bed and when he finally fell asleep. She finally got home at around 5 am. He was deep in sleep, but woke up when he felt her get into the bed.

**A. - "**Shhh. Go back to sleep."

**J. - "**What time is it?"

**A. - "**At this point I have no idea… a little over 5am I think."

**J. - "**Come here" – he said, as he held her close to him. – "What happened?"

**A. - "**Tom's van broke down… I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep."

**J. - "**Don't worry. I have to be up in about 15 minutes anyway. I won't be sleeping again."

**A. - "**I'll stay up with you, then."

**J. - "**Anna, don't. You must be exhausted."

**A. - "**I don't care. This is why I moved in with you. 15 minutes is better than nothing at all."

**J. - "**Alright, then… Listen… Will you work next Saturday?"

**A. - "**I don't think so. We don't have anything booked for the weekend. Why?"

**J. - "**I'm going to Downton and I want you to come with me."

**A. - "**To Downton? To Downton Abbey?"

**J. - "**Are you scared?"

**A. - "**Scared? Me? No. Well, yeah, a bit... I guess… Those people are aristocracy and I'm not a lady…"

J. - "Nonsense. You are a lady to me, and I never knew a finer one... and yes, I guess they are aristocracy, but they are also my family… sort of."

A. - "That's not helping my nerves."

J. - "You have nothing to be nervous about. Didn't I survive meeting your family just about 3 weeks ago? If I can, then, you too can do it. Also, I was almost naked and you won't be."

**A. - "...**But this is different John, I mean, how old are the girls?"

**J. - "**Well, Mary is 27, Edith is 26 and Sybil is 24."

**A. - "**That means that I'm only 6 years older than your goddaughter!"

**J. -** "Wait. You said a long time ago you didn't care about my age. Are we having second thoughts?"

**A. - "**No!, of course not, and I don't care. That doesn't mean they won't either. You know what they are going to think about me, don't you?"

**J. - "**That you are beautiful and amazing?"

**A. - "**They will think I'm after your money and your position."

**J. - "**My money and my position?" – He said almost laughing- "Honey, they know that there isn't much left of that."

**A. - "**What! You are a very wealthy man, and you're the Vice President of a massive company."

**J. - "**Yes, but as much money as I have now, I have nothing if compared to what I used to have. I may have a professional position, but everybody knows that the name Bates doesn't mean a lot apart from that."

**A. - "I**t may not mean a lot for everyone else, but it means the world to me."

**J. - "**Just the fact that they are still my friends means that they are nothing like what you think. I'm sure you will like them, and even if you don't, I want you to make and effort. Please. It's been a while since I've seen them… Come with me. Please?"

**A. - "**You know I will"- she said with a sigh.

**J. - "**Then, what was all this?"

**A. - "**You know me. I wouldn't be Anna Smith if I wasn't too worried about everything."

**J. - "**And I wouldn't love you if you weren't Anna Smith."

* * *

**J. - "**Anna come on! We are going to miss the train! You've changed ten times. Just pick something. Please." –John shouted from the living room.

**A. - "**I'm coming!... So? What do you think? I'm not sure about the shoes… I should change them, right? Yes, I will. Just wait five more minutes."

**J. -** "Anna" – he said, taking her hand- "You look amazing."

**A. - "... **But you don't think I'd look better with other shoes?"

**J. - "**I think I would love you however, whatever, whenever… and so will they. Stop worrying please!"

**A. - "**Why do you always do that?"

**J. - "**Do what?"

**A. - "**You always say the most beautiful things when I'm freaking out."

**J. - "**Do I?" – He said, with a smirk.

**A. - "**Yes. You do… and I think I know why."

**J. - "... **And why is that?"

**A. - "**To shut me up! You know I'll never find the right words after one of your wonderful declarations. Am I right?"

**J. - "**Since everything I say may be used against me, I'll not answer that, but if you let me I will give you a kiss and my arm so we can finally leave. Is that alright?"

**A. - "**Come here, you silly beggar."

* * *

At Downton, everybody was waiting for them in the garden where a table had been set up for lunch. When they arrived hand in hand, Robert was the first to get up and walk towards them.

**R. - "**Bates! My dear fellow!"

**J. - "**Hello Robert"- John said, while hugging his friend.

**R. - "... **And you must be Anna?"

**A. - "**I am, your lordship. It's wonderful to meet you. John talks about you all the time."

**R. - "**Not enough, apparently. My name is Robert and that's how you should call me. Now come so I can introduce you to my family."

Robert was very nice, but that only made her more nervous as he took her from John to meet the rest of the family.

**R. - "**Everyone, this is Anna, Bate's girlfriend. Anna, this is my wife, Cora and my daughters, Mary, Edith and Sybil. This is Matthew, Mary's boyfriend."

**M. - "**Fiancée, actually" – Matthew quickly corrected his soon to be father in law.

**M. - "**It's useless. By the time he starts calling you my fiancée, you'll be my husband. I'm sure."

When all the "hellos, nice to meet yous and hugs" were over, they finally sat at the table.

**J. - "**So, have you finally set a date?"

**M. - "**We are thinking October, maybe?"- Mary said smiling and looking at her fiancée.

**C. - "**Stop it John. We know what you are doing… it's not going to work."

**J. - "**Me? I'm not doing anything."

**R. - "**You are trying to focus our attention on the wedding plans so we don't ask Anna here what the hell she is doing with you."

John laughed softly and squeezed Anna's hand a little harder to let her know his friend was joking and that she should answer.

**A. - "**Well, if you must know, he saved me once from a very annoying lad that wouldn't leave me alone. It was at a party in your London house."

**J. - "**I think you all know Thomas right?"

**E. - **"Oh, poor Anna. We understand. He has tried with all of us."

**M. - "**I don't see the point. We all know he is gay!"

**C. - "**Mary!"

**M. - "**Well, it's true."

**S. - "**Anyway,….we've heard Anna, but what about you? What did she do to our dear Uncle John to return a smile to his face?"

**J. - "**She said, "I'm Anna, Anna Smith". I shook her hand and that was it for me."

**E. - "**That was it?"

**J. - "**I did play hard to get for a little while, but in the end I guess I'm just easy."

**C. - "**Easy? John Bates easy? I've spent the last 20 years trying to get you to meet a nice woman and you say you are easy?"

**J. - "**Well, when you know, you know, and boy do I know!" –He said smiling and looking at Anna who was trying to hide her blush.

**R. - "**Oh shut up, Bates. You are making Matt and I look bad"– Robert said when all the girls sighed heavily at Johns Words.

* * *

After lunch, the girls gave Anna a tour of the house while the men stayed in the garden smoking. Before dinner, John took Anna to town were he showed her the house he grow up in and all the corners and little places that meant something to him in Downton. Then they had dinner back in the abbey. Anna had to admit the day wasn't at all as she had expected it.

They were getting ready for bed… Well, he was anyway. She was just standing there looking at the room, admiring the massive bathroom and finally, she stood watching through the window. When he noticed, he walked to her, only wearing his trousers and hugged her from behind, placing his head in her right shoulder.

**J. - "**Beautiful isn't it?"

**A. - "**It's like, I don't know, from a fairytale or something. If someone had told me that one day I'd spend the night at a castle with the man of my dreams, I'd thought they were crazy."

**J. - "**I gather you had a nice time today?"

**A. - **"Actually, I did. I'm sorry I underestimated them. They were so nice to me. I can see why Robert is your best friend, and the girls are so fun, especially Mary. I don't know why, but I bonded really well with her."

**J. - "**I'm so glad to hear that. I was afraid you would dislike them."

**A. - "**I must say anyway, I don't think Cora likes me that much… I mean, she was nice but… I don't know."

**J. - "**I wouldn't worry about her, she is American. Don't try to understand her. I know I don't and I've known her for 30 years. So, are we done looking at the window?"

**A. - "**I don't think I'd ever get tired of this view… and there's not much to do around here is there?"

**J. - "**Well… there's a wonderful bed right here…. I'm sure we can think of something" – he said, kissing her neck.

**A. - "**I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Bates, but I believe I have a better idea."

**J. - "**Oh, Really?"

**A. - "**Have you seen the bathtub? I want to find something out."

**J. - "... **And what is that?"

**A. - "**I'd like to know if it can fit both of us" – she said, turning around to face him.

**J. - "**I don't know Anna; I think I'm going to have to hold you real tight."

**A. - "**Oh well, we all have to make sacrifices sometimes" - She said smiling, while pulling him to the bathroom with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you everyone for keeping reading! i don't always reply reviews because i really don't have time but it means a lot! thank you to my lovely editor too :) Long chapter this time, i thing we have 2 or 3 more to go :)**

On Sunday morning, they all went to church. At the end, the Crawleys headed back to the Abbey without them. Anna was confused. She didn't understand why they assumed John and her wouldn't go back with them. He took her hand and started walking without saying a word. When they arrived at the cemetery, John broke the silence.

**J. - "**I try to come to Downton once a month not only to visit my friends, but also my parents. This trip was for you to meet my family and I want them to meet you."

Anna didn't say anything. She just stood there next to him, waiting for him to speak again as he carefully watched the two tombstones that simply said "Jack and Maggie", beloved parents and partners in life and death.

**J. - "**Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Anna Smith."

**A. - "**Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Bates."

**J. - "**No… Just… I guess I'm full of surprises… This is Margaret Bates and Jack Brown."

**A. - "**Oh… so…"

**J. - "**Yes, he was actually my step-father… sort of. They never married."

**A. - "... **And… what happened to…"

**J. - "**We don't talk about the other John Bates around here."

**A. - **"I…I understand."

**J. - "**As you can see between Jack Brown, myself and William Mason, my family doesn't really care about last names."

They spent about half an hour there, John telling her stories of his family and "catching up" with his parents. If Anna had thought she couldn't possibly love him more, that moment proved her wrong. There and then, she knew she'd spent the rest of her life with this man.

* * *

They lived for moments like this. John was sitting on the sofa, Anna's head on his lap. The TV was on, but he was absent mindedly stroking her hair while she looked with attention at his other hand, as she stroked it softly.

**A. - "**Hey, guess what? Mary called me today."

**J. - "**Oh yes. She asked me for your number. I totally forgot. What did she want?"

**A. - "**She asked me to plan her wedding!"

**J. - "**Honey, that's great! You will do it, right?"

**A. - "**Of course I said yes, but… I don't know John; I've never done anything this size…"

**J. - "**Well, there's always a first time…"

**A. - "...**But, does it have to be an heiress wedding? I don't think I'm ready."

**J. - "**Stop it Anna. You are the best at what you do. I'm sure you'll manage."

**A. - "**Thank god for Jane. She is my best employee I'm going to rely on her a lot."

**J. - "**See, you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

A few months had passed and everybody at Anna's company were working hard at the wedding plans, specially Jane and Tom, who didn't have much to do until the actual wedding, but he always found some excuse to go up to the Abbey. Anna thought it was weird, but she didn't ask, knowing that her friend would eventually open up to her, and he finally did.

**T. - "**Anna, I need to talk to you."

**A. - "**Something about Downton Abbey and why you are over there all the time?"

**T. - "**Well, yes… Is it that obvious?... You see, I try to go there all the time because well…"

**A. - "**Tom, just say it - You and Lady Sybil?"

**T. - "**How did you know?!"

**A. - "**Com'on Tom. It is obvious."

**T. - "**So, everybody knows?"

**A. - "**I don't know if everybody, but at least I do."

**T. - "**Do you think Mr. Crawley knows?"

**A. - "**Oh, I wouldn't worry about Robert. His mind is… I don't know where his mind is nowadays actually…"

**T. - "**I think I know."

**A. - "**What do you mean?"

**T. - "**Anna, I think I am not the only one of us having a secret relationship."

**A. - "**Tom, what are you trying to say?"

**T. - "**It's Jane. I didn't want to tell you before, because I have no proof but… she is there all the time and Mr. Crawley too, and he has nothing to do over there on weekdays… so… I just think that maybe you should… I don't know, find out for sure?"

**A. - "**I can't believe it, but yes, thank you Tom. I will look into it. Whatever you see, please tell me ok?"

* * *

That night it was Cora's birthday, so they invited John and Anna to dinner at some fancy restaurant in the city. Anna really didn't want to go. She still wasn't sure, but with help from Ethel they were almost sure Robert was having and affair with Jane.

During the dinner, Anna was awfully quiet. She tried to be as nice as possible, especially to Cora, but she wouldn't laugh at any of Robert's jokes. John began to notice.

**J. - "**Hey, is everything alright?" – He asked, whispering.

**A. - "**Oh yes... Don't worry, I'm just" – her phone was ringing- "Sorry. I have to get this. I'll be right back."

She went to the restroom to answer. It was Ethel.

**A. - "**Hello"

**E. - "**Hey. Are you still at dinner with the Crawleys?"

**A. - "**Yes. I'm still here. Why?"

**E. - "**What are you doing afterwards?"

**A. - "**Well, Cora will meet up with her daughters and I'm invited, but I think I'm going to pass."

**E. - "**So, Mr. Crawley will have a night off from the wife?"

**A. - "I** guess so… Why?"

**E. - "**I have an idea to catch the son of a bitch. I just called Jane and asked her to go out with us. Now, you go back there and when John asks you about this call, you tell them that I wanted to go out with Jane because she is by herself at home."

**A. - "**I'm still waiting for the part were we find out for sure."

**E. - "**Wait. After you mention, Jane, start talking about her. See how uncomfortable he gets and then just count the minutes it takes for him to excuse himself. If I'm right, she will call me to cancel and I'll send you a text when that happens."

**A. - "**Ethel, this is Cora's birthday. I doubt he will try to sneak out with Jane tonight."

**E. - "**Anna, my dear, men are pigs. Just do it and we'll see."

**A. - "**Alright, alright. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

She went back to the table.

**J. - "**Everything alright?"

**A. - "**Yes. It was just Ethel. You know her. She wanted to go out."

**C. - "**On a Thursday?"

**A. - "**The thing is, Jane's son is with his grandparents, so it seemed like a good chance to see each other."

**C. - "**She works with you, right?"

**A. - "**Yes, she's been helping a lot with Mary's wedding. You must see her lot, right Robert? I mean, she is at Downton all the time these days."

**R. - "**Jane, you say? I guess I have seen her around, yes."

**A. - "**So, what are you doing this weekend?"

**C. - "**I'm going with Mary to buy her wedding dress! I'm so excited!"

**A. - "**What about you, Robert?"

**R. - "**I… I'll be at Downton…"

**A. - "**Oh, so will Jane. Maybe you can take the chance and go over the budget with her?"

**R. - "**Oh yes… Well… Maybe, if I have the time."

Anna could tell Robert was really nervous, and just as Ethel said, 5 minutes later he excused himself and went out to make a phone call. Shortly after, he returned, they paid the bill and were ready to leave when se received a text from Ethel saying that Jane had cancelled.

**C. - "**Will you come with me and the girls, Anna?"

**A. - "**I'm sorry, Cora, but I had a crazy day. I just want to have some rest."

**C. - "**You are the one missing it. We intend to pull an all-nighter"– she said laughing- "so, I guess you will not keep my husband company, John?"

**J. - "**Sorry, but you know Anna is the boss of me. If she says it's time to go home, then it is time to go home."

**A. - "**Don't worry. I'm sure Robert will find a way to entertain himself tonight."

* * *

She didn't say anything on the way home. He knew something was wrong so when they arrived, he took her hand and guided her to the kitchen.

**A. - "**What are you doing?"

**J. - "**I'm going to make us some tea. I sense we need to talk?"

**A. - "**Oh, John. I really don't want to talk about it right now."

**J. - "**If you don't want to tell me, I won't pressure you, but I know you and you will be like this until you let it out."

**A. - "**I guess you are right. If I don't say it out loud, I will be miserable."

**J. - "**Well, we can't have that."

**A. - "**Ok… Sit down."

They sat at the kitchen table, his hand holding hers, waiting for her to speak.

**A.-"It's** about Robert…"

**J. - "**Robert? What about him?"

**A. - "**Listen, John. I don't mean to get myself where I'm not needed, but… is everything alright with him and Cora?"

**J. - "**Well... they have problems like everybody does. Yes, lately Cora is all about the wedding and they have grown apart a little, but… why do you ask?"

**A. - "**I didn't tell you before because well, I don't have proof, but, it's kind of my business and Mary is really a good friend of mine now…"

**J. - "**What's going on?"

**A. - "**I think Robert is having an affair with Jane."

**J. - "**What are you talking about?"

**A. - "**Well, Tom is at Downton with Jane all the time and he has seen things. Lately, every time she goes there, Robert happens to be there too, even on weekdays when he has nothing to do in Downton."

**J. - "**I'm sorry, but it's just too hard to believe."

**A. - "**I know. That's why I didn't tell you before, but now…. Now I'm almost sure. When I mentioned Jane would be by herself tonight and Robert excused himself to make a phone call, well, five minutes later, Jane cancelled on Ethel. It's just too much coincidence. So, can you talk to him? God knows I hope to be wrong, but what if I'm not?"

**J. - **Yeah, you are right. I will talk to him…

* * *

A week had gone by and John still didn't know how to approach his friend, until one morning, after a meeting, the opportunity presented itself.

**R. - "**Well, I better be going."

**J. - "**Going? Where are you going?"

**R. - "**There's not much work today, so I was thinking of going to Downton."

**J. - "**Again? You are spending a lot of time over there lately, aren't you?"

**R. - "**Yes, well…"

**J. - "**Robert, what's going on?"

**R. - "**What's going on with what?"

**J. - "**You've been acting weird lately and I wish you could trust me enough to talk."

**R. - "**Talk? Talk about what?"

**J.-"Jane**…"

**R. - "**Jane?"

**J. - "**I don't want to accuse you of anything, just… be careful, alright? People are beginning to talk."

**R. - "**What? What are they saying?"

**J. - "**Rumour has it you are having an affair with Jane! Is this true?"

Robert didn't answer, He just looked down.

**J. - "**So, it is true then?"

**R. - "**I'm afraid so."

**J. - "**How could you?!"

**R. - "**I don't know Bates. I really don't know! It just happened!"

**J. - "**These things don't just happen."

**R. - "**I've been feeling lost as of lately, if you must know… Mary is getting married and Cora… Well, she… Sometimes I feel like she doesn't even notice me anymore."

**J. - "... **And this is your solution? Cheating on her? This is not fair. It's not fair to Jane, to Cora, to your daughters…."

**R. - "... **Are you seriously giving me advice on marriage? You of all people?"

**J. - "**That was low Robert… and I'm not trying to give you advice, I'm just trying to help. If not for your sake, then, for your family's sake."

**R. - "**You are right. I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean it like that."

**J. - "**Just promise me you'll think about it...And please talk to Cora. If you want to be with Jane, then be with her. If you want to make it right with your wife, then do it, but stop playing with them. They don't deserve it."

**R. - "**Yes… Thank you. I'll… I'll think about it. Can I ask how you found out?"

**J. - "**It got to Anna's ears. She was reluctant to tell me because she couldn't prove it. She really appreciates Cora. Mary and Anna are also very close now. I hope you won't hold it against her."

**R. - "**No, of course not. I understand. She did the right thing."

* * *

The very next day, Jane presented her resignation to Anna.

**A. - "**Jane… You don't have to do this."

**Ja.- **You know I do. I know you know…"

**A. - "**What if I just put you somewhere else, take you off the Crawley wedding?"

**Ja.- "**No, I need to put as much distance as possible, otherwise, the temptation will be there all the time and that would be so much more painful. I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

**A. - "**I understand… just take care alright?"

**Ja. - "**I will Anna. Thank you for everything… Goodbye."

**A. - "**Goodbye."

* * *

Two months later at Mary's wedding, Anna took John's hand and they both smiled at the sight of Robert and Cora, lovingly dancing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N i know, this is taking so long but finally i managed to post this! Thank you LaLizi for editing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything obvs, plus a bit of this chapter is based on "Daddy's gone" by Glasvegas**

It was Tuesday afternoon and Anna decided to stop by John's office so they'd go home together.

**J. - "**What a nice surprise!" – He said, inviting her to sit in his lap.

**A. - "**I just couldn't wait to see you" – she said, as she kissed him hello.

**J. - "**Well, you picked the best day. I'm all done for the day."

The phone rang. It was his secretary, so he pressed the speaker.

**S. - "**Sorry, Mr. Bates, but it's… it's him again."

**J. - "**Just tell him I already left or something" – Anna stood up and sat at the edge of his desk.

**S. - "**You don't understand… he's here."

**J. - "**Get rid of him, please."

**S. - "**No, you can't go in there. Excuse me, Sir! Oh, sorry, Mr. Bates."

At that moment, the doors opened and an old man appeared, followed closely by John's secretary.

**S. - "**I'm so sorry, Mr. Bates."

**J. - "**Don't worry. I didn't expect this man would have any respect. You may leave now... And you? What are you doing here?"

**B. - "**You haven't returned any of my calls."

**J. - "... **And you wonder why?"

**B. - "**Please John. I need to talk to you."

**J. - "**Too bad. I don't feel the same way. Anyway, we were just leaving, so please leave."

But the man didn't move. He just stared at John, but then his gaze turned to Anna.

**B. - "**I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Miss…?"

**A. - "**Smith, Anna Smith" – she said offering her hand, and the old man was about to shake it.

**J. - "**Don't touch her! Don't you dare!"

**B. - "**John please. I mean no harm. I just want to talk."

**J. - "**Well… you had 30 years, didn't you? Leave… please."

**B. - "**I will, for now, but if you change your mind, please know I'll be waiting."

He tried to give him a piece of paper with his contact information, but he turned away to look at the window, so he gave it to Anna and she accepted it.

**B. - "**I'm really sorry for this, Miss Smith. It was nice to meet you anyway."

**J. - "**Don't worry… take care will you?"

**B. - "**I will"- he turned to leave, but he stopped at the door. "I hope you'll give me a chance. I do love you son."

**J. - "**Don't… just leave!" – He said, without turning around.

When he finally left, Anna returned to sit at the edge of the desk watching John's back. She could tell he was affected by the encounter, but she knew him and she knew she should give him space. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

**J. - "**I'm sorry you had to see that."

**A. - "**Don't be. Are you alright?"

**J. - "**I will be. Don't worry."

**A. - "**Will you tell me?"

**J. - "**Yes… but, not now… Just… Please" – he said turning around, reaching his hand to her.

**A. - **"It's ok. I'm right here" – she said, embracing him. She could feel how he relaxed in her arms – "Do you want to go home now?"

* * *

Days went by and John didn't even mention the encounter with Anna, but she knew he was still affected. He wasn't himself. She couldn't take it anymore, so, one night while they were having dinner, she decided it was time to talk.

A.- "John… you can't go on like this."

J.- "Like what?"

A.- "Lately, you are not yourself. You are cranky all the time. I know you are thinking about him, but you won't even talk to me."

J.- "I'm sorry Anna. It's just too difficult…. But, I'm trying. I'm really trying to forget about it. That's why I don't want to talk about it."

A.- "You just can't forget about it John. He is your father."

J.- "Well,… not really is he?"

A.- "Why don't you talk with him? Why don't you want to find out what he wants?"

J.- "Oh, I know very well what he wants. He is old now. He probably wants to resolve 40 years of pain in a 10 minute conversation. I won't give him that. I won't talk to him."

A.- "Don't do it for him… Do it for yourself. This is killing you and you don't deserve it. You need to put closure on this. Maybe he doesn't deserve forgiveness as your father, but we all deserve to be heard as humans."

J.- "You won't let it rest will you?"

A.- "No. I won't, because you won't either. I'm sure it will be a difficult conversation, but you won't be at ease until you do it."

J.- "I… I guess you are right… You are always right, aren't you?"

A.- "That's pretty much how it is."

* * *

Arranging a meeting with his father was very hard for John, but he knew he couldn't delay it anymore. He was to go to Downton for two days for some meetings with Robert, so he decided to see him the day before so that he could take those days to relax. Now, he was sitting in front of his father, both silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say until he couldn't take it anymore.

J.- "What do you want, then? I'm here. Will you say you are sorry? Do you want my forgiveness?"

B.- "No, I won't ask that from you. I know I don't deserve it. You are my son and I love you. I just needed to see you and talk to you."

J.- "I am your son… and you just remembered that?"

B.- "Listen, John I…"

J.- "No, you listen to me. I'm not here for you. I'm here because there is so much I wanted to tell you. You were my hero you know? Do you remember how you used to put me on your shoulders? I guess I was too young to know how much you would hurt me. And what way was that to treat your wife? ….To see your children only on Saturdays, and later, not even then? When you two separated, it was hard, but at least we had you on the weekends. Then, one day you weren't there… and Maggie came to me and said, "Forget your dad, he is gone."… Why? Why did you leave!?"

B.- "I thought it was for the best… I never stopped loving your mother and when she met that man, I knew he was better than I. I knew you, your mother and your sister deserved him and not me. I was nothing. I had to get away."

J.- "Your daughter died… and you weren't there. You have a grandson you know? I raised him like my son, and there was no one for us in the world. No one."

B.- "I was there. I went to the funeral. I saw him"

J.- "And it never occurred to you that we might have needed you?"

B.- "Do you really think I would have helped? …That you couldn't do a better job raising that boy on your own?"

J.- "I was a 25 year old penniless, criminal, alcoholic, drug addict widower with a limp, so yes, I think I could have used some help."

B.- "But how? If that's exactly who I was. That's who my father was, who I am and who you are."

J.- "No. Not me. I'm not that man anymore."

B.- "Are you sure son? I thought many times I had left it all behind, that I could come back, but it took me 30 years. We will always be addicts. We will always be "Bates". We have it in our blood."

J.- "Not me."

B.- "Yes, you! ….And you won't change that until you accept it."

J.- "No. I am a hardworking father. That's who I am. I haven't had a drink in 19 years."

B.- "That doesn't mean tomorrow you won't have one. We are sick John. There's no cure for this. Your girl… Anna… do you love her?"

J.- "Yes. I do love her, so very much."

B.- "Did you love your ex wife?"

J.- "I thought I did."

B.- "….. And I loved your mother, but that didn't stop me, and that didn't stop you with your ex. What makes you think it'll be different with Anna?"

J.- "Why are you telling me this? Why are you tormenting me?"

B.- "Because Anna deserves true happiness, and so do you. And you won't get it until you look inside you, find out who you are and fight it. I never did. Well, that's until now. And you might think you did, but you only paused who you really are for that boy, but that doesn't mean you've changed."

J.- "I… I have to go now…"

B.- "John, I know you can't forgive me, at least not now… but, if I may ask something… Please, let me back in your life, at least a bit. I want to know my grandson."

J.- "I… I'll think about it."

B.- "Thank you."

* * *

John didn't go straight home, and when he finally arrived, he found Anna asleep on the sofa already in her pajamas. He kneeled in front of here and gently woke her up.

A.- "There you are", she said with a sleepy yawn.

J.- "I'm sorry it's so late. Come, let's go to bed."

A.- "How was it?"

J.- "It was weird. Good, I suppose... I… I don't know really", he said standing up offering his hand to her. When she took it, he silently guided her to their room where he undressed while she observed him from the bed. Then, he finally joined her, but stayed on his side of the bed, away from her. She reached to touch his arm.

J.- "Anna… Please, don't… not tonight."

A.- "But… you are leaving tomorrow."

J.- "I know, but… I'm sorry, I just can't". He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and then turned away from her.

Yes, it was weird, but she understood. She tried to understand. He was affected after seeing his father. That was it… or was it? She had felt that kiss like a goodbye kiss, but that couldn't be what it was. When she woke up the next morning, he had already left.

* * *

**We are almost there! Just one more chapter and an epilogue. I'll try to update soon. As soon as this is finished i'll start posting a new story that it's almost over now :) thank you all for your reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

So this is it! Thank you so much for sticking with this story to those who did. I really enjoyed writting it and i hope you enjoyed reading! Special thanks to my wonderful editor LALIZI!. Add here usual disclaimer.

* * *

The weekend came to an end too fast for John. He hadn't had the time to think and he wasn't even sure what was he supposed to think about and that just made things more difficult. He hadn't called Anna since his arrival at Downton. He had just sent her a text letting her know he had arrived and he was well, but other than that, nothing else. She had tried to call him a few times but he never answered. He was outside smoking when Robert approached him.

R.- "Are you alright Bates? You've been awfully quiet."

J.- "Yes. I'm alright I guess… Well, not really, there's so much in my head right now."

R.- "Anything I can help you with?"

J.- "Maybe…. Why… I'm sorry for asking, but… Why did you cheat on Cora?"

R.- "I'm not sure, to be honest… I guess I was trying to prove something to myself, to make sure I was the man I thought I was."

J.- "I see…"

R.- "Why are you asking me this? Is everything fine with you and Anna? You're not cheating… are you?"

J.- "No, I'm not… it's just, we've been together for a while and… I think we are at a stage when there's only one way to continue, but I don't know if I'm ready."

R.- "I understand, but try not to feel the pressure. If you are not ready, then wait. I'm sure she'll understand. Just make sure she's the one. You need to be sure; otherwise, you'll end up making the same mistakes I did."

J.- "Yeah… You're right… thank you."

R.- "Anytime. Now, we should get going."

J.- "Yeah, I just need to make a call. I'll meet you inside in a bit."

Robert was right. He needed to be sure and in that moment, he made a decision. He called Anna and told her he needed to stay a few more days in Downton. She wanted to say something to him, something important apparently, but he asked her to wait until he was home. Then he called Caroline - he had met her a few weeks back at a company cocktail.

C.- "Hello."

J.- "Caroline? It's John… John Bates, we met a few weeks ago?"

C.- "Oh hi John! How are you?"

J.- "Good. Thanks, listen… I was wondering if you are free today for lunch?"

* * *

It had been four days since John had left and a full day since Anna had last heard from him. He had told her the meetings would take a little longer, but she was getting desperate. She really needed to talk to him, especially after the conversation she had with Mary.

M.- "So, how is everything with John?"

A.- "You know what? I'm not even sure anymore. He's been acting weird for a few weeks, and he's been in Downton for 4 days now and I don't know, but I really need to talk to him."

M.- "Downton? What's he doing over there?"

A.- "He went to some meetings with your father and a few clients, I think."

M.- "Yes, I know about the meetings, but dad came back on Sunday."

A.- "What? He told me they'd be staying for a couple more days!"

* * *

Tom couldn't believe this was happening to him again. He was in the middle of another cheating scandal. He surely knew how to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now, on top of it all, he had to see Robert Crawley. He went to his office, and obviously, Robert wasn't happy to see him.

R.- "What on earth are you doing here?"

T.- "Mr. Crawley, listen, I know you don't like me, but I really need to talk to you. Your daughter asked me to come."

R.- "And what is it she couldn't tell me herself?"

T.- "Do you by any chance know where John is?"

R.- "Bates? He should be coming in any minute now. Why are you asking?"

T.- "But where was he before? What about these last couple of days?"

R.- "He was at Downton and asked me for a few days off. Now, you better tell me what's going on!"

T.- "But you see… that's the problem, he wasn't at Downton."

R.- "What?"

T.- I saw him yesterday with a woman… and last night, William saw them in a Hotel. Now, we wouldn't say anything without knowing the whole story, but, this morning Sybil saw them too, having breakfast…. You can imagine the state Anna is in…

R.- "What?!"

T.- "She couldn't believe it, so she called him and this time he did answer and told her he was coming back from Downton. She is a mess. That's why they sent me to talk to you."

R.- "I just can't believe it!"

At that moment, John arrived with a huge smile on his face. He was about to say hello when he was interrupted by a very angry Robert.

R.- "Where have you been, you idiot?!"

John's smile quickly vanished from his face.

J.- "What? At Downton, I told you about it…"

T.- "I'm sorry John, but you were seen… How could you?!"

J.- "Seen? What are you talking about?"

T.- "Stop denying it! -Myself, William, Sybil - we all saw you with the same woman in different places throughout the weekend. Anna is devastated!"

J.- "You told Anna?"

R.- "No he did not, but of course Sybil did. What were you thinking!?"

J.- "I didn't do anything! Oh god, I need to see her now! Sorry Robert, I have to go. I have to explain."

R.- "Yes, I think you do have a lot of explaining to do."

J.- "Tom, where is she?"

T.- "At the office. Everyone is there. I'll give you a lift."

J.- "Thank you, and believe me, it is not what you are thinking."

R.- "Well, let's go then!"

J.- "You're coming too?"

R.- "Of course I'm coming! I need to see this."

* * *

When they arrived, everyone was gathered around Anna trying to comfort her. Sybil was the first one to see them arrive.

S.- "What is he doing here?"

T.- "He has a right to explain himself."

J.- "Anna? Anna, I'm so sorry. This is not what it looks like. Please, can we talk?... In private?"

She finally looked up to meet his gaze.

A.- "Anything you want to tell me, you can tell me in front of them… or can't you?"

J.- "Yeah... I suppose… if that's what you want."

A.- "Go ahead then,… I'm listening."

J.- "Ok… the woman, you saw me with… her name is Caroline, I met her a few weeks ago at the company's cocktail"

A.- "A cocktail? Isn't that they way you met me? How original of you John!"

J.- "Can I finish please?" Nobody said anything, so he continued. "She is a real estate agent. She was showing me some properties."

A.- "Properties? Why?"

J.- "When I spoke with my father, he made me realize a few things about myself and about my past. He said maybe I hadn't changed at all, maybe I was the same awful man I had been - just like he was and his father before him. I thought he was right, and when I went to Downton, I had the time to think and I realized he was right. I am not happy with who I am, but that has nothing to do with you because you see… I finally understand that it's not about who I am or who I was because without you, I'm nothing. Anna, please believe me, I love you, but it is true. I am not entirely happy with who I am and that's because I let life take over my dreams. I asked Caroline to help me make those dreams come true. I didn't tell you because I needed to know if it was a possibility for us."

Anna didn't know what to say. He had said beautiful things to her in front of everyone, but still she needed the facts.

A.- "And what are those dreams you haven't told me about?"

J.- "It's silly, I know, but I've always wanted to own a Hotel, maybe just a small one, where you and I could work together and have the children with us."

A.- "A hotel? Children?" she said with a small smile trying to escape her face.

J.- "I was going to talk about it with you, and then I was planning to quit my job with Robert if you agreed."

R.- "What?!"

John then turned to his friend.

J.- "I'm sorry Robert. I'll forever be thankful for everything you've done for me… for us," he added looking at William, "but the truth is, I hate my job. I'm sorry but it's true." He then looked back to Anna. "…But I can't do any of this without you Anna. Please, will you forgive me? Please say you do so I can tell you the last part of my plan."

A.- "Oh John, of course I forgive you, but you know you can talk to me, about anything!" she said stepping closer to him.

J.- "I know that now, and I'm sorry for being so foolish. But if you'll let me, I'll spent the rest of my life making it up to you", he said slowly, as he put his cane aside and bent down on one knee.

A.- "John?, What… What are you doing?"

J.- "This is the last part of my plan. You see, I didn't just visit hotels this weekend; I also went to my safe deposit box at the bank and took this out…. It's my mother's ring", he said as he opened a small black velvet box. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "So, Anna…, my love, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Anna couldn't believe it. Tears of joy and laughter mixed on her face and everybody was expecting for her to say yes and were already congratulating them, and then she said -

A.- "No."

J.- "I'm sorry, what?"

A.- "I won't marry you John. Not now. I don't want people to think we're just doing it because of the baby."

J.- "The what now?"

A.- "This is why you should answer your phone… I'm pregnant you idiot!"

J.- "You're pregnant?... You're having a baby? We are having a baby?... Are we having a baby?"

A.- "Yes!, that is what I've been trying to say!"

J.- "Oh my god! Everybody, did you hear? We're having a baby."

She couldn't take it anymore. His reaction to the news made her love him even more, so she bent down in front of him.

A.- "We are having a baby John! Can you believe it?"

J.- "I know… but,… it's such wonderful news. I love you so much Anna… Thank you", he said pressing soft, tender and short kisses on to her lips. For a moment, they totally forgot they were in a room full of people until Robert spoke again.

R.- "Well, I guess today Grantham Corporation lost a Vice-President, but we won a Bates… a fair trade if you ask me."

The End.

* * *

Ok i lied, is not the last one :) Epilogue to be here soon!


	14. Epilogue

This time is over for good! Thank you so much to those who are still reading. Special thanks to my wonderful editor LALIZI! Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

Epilogue

Sophie Bates was now 5 years old and little Daniel was two. John couldn't believe how time had gone by and he couldn't believe his luck. He had a beautiful woman by his side and wonderful children, plus, his dream was finally a reality. A few months before Sophie was born, he and Anna had bought a little inn and three years later they bought a second, bigger hotel, but they still lived at the first one, the place they called home.

That afternoon, he was having his afternoon tea with Sophie while Anna was at the front desk covering for the receptionist who had called in sick. Daniel was having his nap. He didn't mind, he loved spending time with his little girl alone. She always managed to make him laugh and she was an incredible little girl.

S.- "Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

J.- "Of course, you can ask me whatever you want."

S.- "Why doesn't mommy have the same name like we do?"

J.- "What do you mean?"

S.- "Well, you, Danny and I are Bates, but she is a Smith…. and I know that Daisy has the same name like William, as well as Auntie Mary and Uncle Matthew."

John knew this would happen someday, he just didn't thought it would be so soon. He paused for a moment to drink his tea and think how best to explain it.

J.- "Well, you see, Daisy and William are married, just as Mary and Matthew are. That's why they have the same name, but your mommy and I are not married."

S.- "What do you mean? I thought mommies and daddies had to me married."

J.- "Well yes, that is very true, and we were going to get married a long time ago, but then we found out you were on your way and we decided to wait for you so that you could be with us at our wedding."

S.- "But I am here now!"

J.- "I know honey, but getting married implies a lot of organization. We would be very busy, and your brother is only 2 years old. He needs us."

S.- "But I'm five now daddy! I'm a big girl! I can help with Danny."

J.- "Would you do that for us?" he said smiling. After she nodded, he continued, "What about the honey moon?"

S.- "What's a honey moon?"

J.- "When two people get married, they usually take a few days and travel somewhere beautiful just the two of them."

S.- "Danny and I can stay with our cousins! Can't we? Oh daddy, please say yes! I want to go to your party!"

J.- "You have it all planned out don't you?"

S.- "That's pretty much how it is."

John couldn't help but grin at her answer. She was just like her mother.

J.- "Ok then. You've convinced me. But we still need to ask her. Will you help me?"

S.- "Yes! Can we ask her now?!"

J.- "No honey, not yet. It has to be special. You'll help me plan it, but also you have to promise not to tell mommy, it has to be a surprise."

S.- "Ok daddy, I promise."

* * *

It was a wonderful afternoon, as John had taken the kids to the park and Anna had had all day for herself to relax. She was in their bedroom when she heard John coming in. Before she could turn around, he had his arms around her waist and was kissing her neck.

A.- "Hello you."

J.- "Hello my love"

A.- "Someone is feeling touchy today."

J.- "With a beautiful woman like mine, can you blame me?"

She then turned around to kiss him, but she soon realized that something was odd.

A.- "What on earth are you wearing?!" She said with a laugh, looking at her handsome husband in a tux.

J.- "This? Well, today is a special day."

A.- "Really? What are we celebrating?" She said, putting her arms around his neck.

J.- "Our love", he said with a beautiful smile. "Remind me, how long have we been together?"

A.- "Seven years, almost to the day."

J.- "Seven wonderful years, in which you've given me two wonderful children, helped me fulfill my dreams, two hotels and a third one soon to be open…. Are you happy Anna? Really?"

A.- "What's brought up all this? Of course I'm happy John!"

J.- "Because I do love you, you know that right?"

A.- "As I love you! Now Mr. Bates, would you kindly explain what's going on?"

J.- "I will… in a bit. Now, you know that green dress of yours that I love? Put it on for me."

A.- "What?"

J.- "I told you this was a special day. Now, do as you are told woman!"

A.- "Ok, ok I will", she said with a laugh. "But only because I love you so much."

J.- "That's good to know."

A Little later and Anna was ready. She went back to her husband and softly kissed his lips.

A.- "Now, will you finally tell me where are we going?"

B.- "Just downstairs, to the backyard. Your kids want to ask you a question"

Before she could reply, he took her hand and led the way. When they arrived, she realized the little courtyard of their Inn had been wonderfully decorated, and then she saw her kids. Sophie was wearing her best little dress. She was holding Danny's hand who was wearing a tux just like his father.

A.- "What's all this?" She said with a mix of tears and laughter.

John went to his kids and stood by their side.

S- "We have a question for you mommy!"

A.- "Really? And what is that?"

J.- "Are you ready kids?" After they both nodded, he slowly put his cane aside and bent to one knee, while seating Danny on the other one.

J.- "My dearest Anna, for seven years you've made me the happiest man on earth. I've loved you from the day I met you and I always will. Seven years later we are still together, and we have these two beautiful kids with us. Just look at them? Aren't they gorgeous?!" he said hugging them tight while them and Anna laughed. "We've been so happy the four of us, but now, Sophie here wants a party and I want to make it official. So Daniel Bates, do me the honor please"

In that moment, Danny took out a little velvet box, one that Anna had seen before.

J.- "I told you we had a question for you."

S.- "Mommy, will you marry us?"

Anna couldn't believe it, she couldn't stop smiling.

J.- "So, Anna, what do you say?"

A.- "Of course I'll marry you! I love you! Every one of you!" she said as John slipped the ring on her finger.

J.- "Now Daniel, forgive me as I put you aside, but I need to stand up now and give your mommy a kiss, is that alright?" Danny just nodded as John rose to kiss his finally, soon to be wife.

When they broke their kiss, Anna spoke again.

A.- "You are amazing you know that?"

J.- "I've been told, yes."

A.- "You cheeky beggar! Now my lovely kids, come and give mommy a kiss too!"

* * *

She was finally Mrs. Bates. There was so much she was thankful for in her life. Her wonderful kids, and her now husband who was right by her side after making love for the first time as husband and wife. And yet, there was something else she had to share with him.

A.- "John?" she said, as she lay against his chest to look at him.

J.- "mmhh?" He replied, turning to look at her.

A.- "There's something I need to tell you. In fact, I've wanted to tell you for a few weeks now, but I wanted to wait until the wedding was over."

J.- "Is everything alright?"

A.- "Yes, wonderful in fact. You see, John, my lovely husband - you are 7 months away of becoming a dad again!"

J.- "What?! Really?! Oh Anna, that's wonderful news!"

She got closer to kiss him, but in the middle of their kiss he started laughing.

A.- "What is it?"

J.- "Sorry, I just realized something."

A.- "What?"

J.- "Can I confess something to you?" She nodded, so he continued. "You remember when we found out about Danny? We were going out to dinner, but you weren't feeling ok so we decided to stay home, and a few days later you discover you were pregnant. Well, I had asked you out to dinner because I wanted to propose!"

A.- "Really?" she said smiling.

J.- "Yes!"

A.- "So the first time you asked me, Sophie; the second time, Danny. Now that we are finally married we have another little one on the way. Good thing the deal is sealed now."

J.- "What do you mean "good thing"?"

A.- "John, I love you, please don't take this the wrong way, but I will soon be 37 and… you are 50 years old! Don't you think it's time to stop having children?"

J.- "Are you saying I'm too old?"

A.- "Maybe not for three… but four kids?, really?"

J.- "I guess you are right, but we do a fabulous job making them."

A.- "Yes we do, and it doesn't mean we have to stop… you know… enjoying ourselves", she said with beautiful smile.

J.- "You naughty girl", he said just in time to receive his wife's lips on his.

Seven years it took for them to get there. They really took things slowly, but they would always be side by side.

The End


End file.
